Huarlath Express
The Huarlath Express is the Sector-wide Post Office run by House Pyxis. Overview: Started immediately after the split is officially called the Huarlath Express. It is named after the Huarlath race which were known for there speed. After a few years, people started calling them the Pyxie’s the name stuck and it spread throughout the sector after a few years. The Postmaster General at the time in the Pyxis way fully embraced it and changed all Huarlath Express titles to “fairy” themed titles. However, the Postmaster General didn’t exactly look hard at it so they may not all be fairies and for people who actually know things about fairies look at the Huarlath Express in a weird way. We keep mail safe by taking Pyxis routes that are safe for a Pyxis pilot to travel. So hijacked shipments aren’t a huge thing 1 because we deliver mail to House vagrant and the triad as well so if they want their mail they won’t attack us much and 2 because we take Pyxis routes it’s incredibly hard to find us. Also, the routes we do take are safe for Pyxis pilots at least so short of mechanical failure your mail will be fine but that would be the same on a normal trade route as well. We also have the ability to be bonded that means if you have the need and the money you can take out insurance in your message/package and if it gets hijacked the messenger depending on the level of the bond may or may not protect the message. We have a Post office on every world if not several so if you have something physical to ship you can easily get to a post office to ship it. Most of what we ship is just data and not physical items. Huarlath Express Job Titles: Pyxie: they are the postmen the people who deliver the mail Zeo: Deliver the mail as fast as possible think express mail or amazon prime Valuci: are the workers who sort and process the mail Sylph: are in charge of a post office Hexitar: they are in charge of a planet Huarlath Express Bond levels: Note for this section package also means message unless specified Level 1: If the messenger ship gets lost you get a partial refund it won’t protect against hijackings though the Pyxie will immediately give up the package. Level 2: If the messenger ship gets lost you get a full refund up to an amount it won’t completely protect against hijackings the Pyxie won’t immediately give up the package but if it’s their life or the package they will give up the package or if the hijacker starts shooting the immediately surrender. Level 3: If the messenger ship gets lost you get a full refund and this will protect you completely against hijackings the Pyxie will not give up the package even if it’s the package or there life. Note the package will self destruct if the ship gets destroyed or the pyxie initiates the self destruct manually. Some things to note about bonded messages/packages: It is highly recommended when not shipping in the core worlds that you take out a level 1 bond. Level 3 bonds cost a fortune and should only be used when absolutely necessary ie the information is way too important to fall into an enemy's hands. Remember you are effectively paying for us to buy a new ship and train a new pilots. For level 2 bonds remember the package will not self destruct we will give it to them so it’s up to you to put adequate security measures on it. Category:House Pyxis